Condoms are known since long ago, which, through time have suffered diverse variations, have remained structured in the form of the penis, composed of an impermeable elastomer.
This condom, normally produced in latex, comprehends a tube that is shut at one end and prolongs itself with an appendix receptor of semen. In the opposite end, it comprises an annular cordon which forms an inlet mouth for a penis and constitutes the rolling nucleus of the packed condom.
It is widely known that the use of this type of protector involves a series of inconveniences, which results in reduced use of the condom.
Among the inconveniences is a fundamental fear of losing erection on the part of the man, due to the prolonged and complex procedure that putting on the condom entails. Putting on a condom interferes with the act, as it is not part of the act, but only preparation therefor.
On the other hand, aggressiveness in putting on a condom can involve stretching, pressures and handling of its own, such that aggressiveness can adversely impact the quality of the condom.
The invention referred to herein the description, brings about an ingenious and simple solution to the above problems, as it simplifies putting on the condom, and provides a practical, sure, docile and most of all, fast method.